


Empty Dark House

by SHSL_KomahinaFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, might cause some feels, slight surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_KomahinaFan/pseuds/SHSL_KomahinaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko is Broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Dark House

Togami held Touko close. ‘My love…” he whispered. Touko carefully gripped his hands tightly. “Why are doing this to me?! Saying things that aren’t true…” Togami and closed his eyes, letting the shaking woman’s words sink in as the energy to continue speaking.

“Darling, you know I love you. But…you knew it would end...like this…” Togami let out a shaky breath, and quickly gasped as Touko’s gentle grip became painful. 

“I ASKED YOU, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” Her scream echoed throughout the cold, dark and empty house. “YOU HATE ME NOW, DON’T YOU? YOU HATE ME!!!!!!!!” She began to shake Togami violently. 

“Enough, Fukawa.” Peko stood in the doorway with tired, yet determined eyes. Touko didn’t listen. She only stopped shaking Togami as much. Her eyes gleamed with insanity. “HE HATES ME HE HATES ME HE HEATES ME HE HATES ME-“

Peko grabbed Touko by her waist and lifted her up in the air away from Togami. Fuyuhiko, who appeared out of nowhere, gently laid Togami back down. He wordlessly gazed at the swordswoman and the writer. 

He cleared his throat.

“It’s over now.”

Touko’s eyes widened. “Y-you mean????”

Fuyuhiko couldn’t bring himself to look Touko in her eyes. “Yes. Togami is…dead.”

Another scream, to empty through the dark, and empty house.


End file.
